dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
King Godwyn
King Godwyn is a character and the secondary antagonist in Dragon Quest IX. This cruel and evil king was responsible for the rise of the Gittish Empire. His army was defeated by Greygnarl and his allies 300 years ago, but has recently returned... Appearance Personality Godwyn was an evil king with a complete lack of morals that wished to take over the world. He was also willing to murder his father to seize power. However, he admires the Hero for coming this far, and Aqulia for presenting fake Fyggs before attempting to kill him. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IX Godwyn was once the heir to the House of Gitt, who ruled over Coffinwell. Ambitious, he began creating his own world spanning empire, and assassinated his father Godfrey along with any other threats to his power. Fearing that someone could surpass him, his army had captured the Celestrian Corvus and began siphoning his power in order to summon Barbarus and eliminate all opposition. He was seemingly stopped when Greygnarl and his forces put a stop to Godwyn's reign. However, his prisoner Corvus remained in the Oubliette beneath his palace. Consumed with bitter hatred at the Empire's abuse and the betrayal of the citizens of Wormwood Creek while chained down there for the 300 years, he resurrected Godwyn, Barbarus, & the Triumgorate in order to bring ruin to the world. Godwyn's forces quickly captured the Celestrians that descended after the fyggs fell to the Protectorate, and he sought the fyggs to assure his own world domination (unaware that Corvus was using him). Aquila, posing as a defector, presented counterfeit fyggs to Godwyn, intending to slay the king and rescue Corvus. However, Godwyn wounded him, leaving the task to the hero. The two then battle and Godwyn turns into a skeletal monster of epic proportions. Despite the new form, he is defeated and attempts to kill the Hero for good, but is slain by Aquila at the cost of his own life. Battles 1st form= Before starting the fight, you should make sure you have a few Magic Waters/Sage's Elixir's handy, as this is a two-part fight. In his first form, Godwyn can use a weak physical attack, Kafrizz, Thin Air and an attack that flings his ball from his staff that also deals two hits to random characters for moderate damage, that can add up if they hit the same character. He is also the first boss to use Disruptive Wave, which removes all buffs (or debuffs) from the party. The best strategy is to have a Mage cast Oomph on your physical attackers (and again whenever he uses Disruptive Wave), and for sword-wielders to use Falcon Slash, and any other attackers to use their best abilities. You should definitely have a Priest or Sage for healing. |-| 2nd form= Sceptre of Gitt (100%) |abilities = Attack, critical hit, Inferno, Disruptive Wave |spells = Kafrizz, Kabuff, Magic Barrier |note = King Godwyn of the House of Gitt's ultimate form. Far fiercer than any of the Triumgorate, he was a truly formidable foe. Consumed by his ambitions of three centuries ago, he tried to use the fyggs to take over the world. He also murdered Aquila. |location = Gittingham Palace - L4}} The battle with Godwyn's second form is initiated immediately after defeating the first, with no chance to heal in between. He still uses Kafrizz and Disruptive Wave, but now has a guaranteed critical attack in addition to his regular attack, Inferno, as well as Kabuff and Magic Barrier. He also has a shield which will occasionally block attacks. A similar strategy to the first form applies here, though King Godwyn can now buff himself up, so you could try and remove that with Sap, or, if you have it, use Disruptive Wave on him. Attributes Resistance 1st form= |-| 2nd form= Bestiary 274 |DQIX = First forme: Cruel king of the Gittish Empire who tasked the Triumgorate with seeking out the fyggs so he could rule the world. His evil spread across the world three centuries ago, when he fought Greygnarl and his gang. His death is shrouded in mystery. Second forme: King Godwyn of the House of Gitt's ultimate form. Far fiercer than any of the Triumgorate, he was a truly formidable foe. Consumed by his ambitions of three centuries ago, he tried to use the fyggs to take over the world. He also murdered Aquila. |DQXnum = - |DQX = No appearance}} Synthesis First Forme Terry's Wonderland Second Forme Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Rank and Slot No. First Forme Terry's Wonderland 3 Second Forme Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Gallery DQIX - King Godwyn - Second Forme.png|King Godwyn's second form. Sprites Trivia * King Godwyn is similar to Emperor Gesthal from Final Fantasy VI. Both are ambitious, create a world spanning empire beyond their wildest dreams, (Gittish and Gestahlian Empires), seek mythical beings to exploit for power (Espers and Celestrians), and are usurped by the true villains near the end. ** However, King Godwyn actually fights the Hero, while Gesthal does not due to Kefka betraying him on the Floating Continent. Other languages Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Kings Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters